


The Men of the House

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander and Lorcan unite against a common enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Men of the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starnightmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starnightmuse).



> Written on 13 April 2012 in response to [starnightmuse](http://starnightmuse.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lysander Scamander: Weasley products, ingenuity, game_.

Lysander Scamander is eight-years-old and not afraid of anything, not like Lorcan. His twin is afraid of spiders, which is silly. Spiders are small; they can't hurt anyone—well, perhaps flies, but flies don't count. When Lysander was little, which is to say, six, he used to make a game of scaring Lorcan by putting spiders in unexpected places, but now he understands that that was wrong. No, it takes real 'genu'ty to truly frighten someone.

With this in mind, he asks for a variety of products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with which to experiment, like his Mum does. He can't ask his Mum for help with his project, of course, but he can ask Lorcan, and because Lorcan knows what Lysander's about, he agrees to help.

"Mr Weasley is good at fun," says Lorcan, "so how will his games help us be good at scaring Dad back?"

"Don't know yet," Lysander replies, "but p'raps we could just scare away that lady he likes better than Mum now."

"She's a nice lady, though."

"So's Mum, Lorcan, and Dad doesn't deserve either one of them."

"Then why do you want to scare him back home?"

"'Cause daddies belong at home, is why!"


End file.
